Patent Literature 1, for example, discloses a wheel steering state detecting device as a conventional drive supporting device, an operation detecting device, and a controller mounted on a vehicle. The wheel steering state detecting device detects a wheel steering state (time of steering, time of hands free, time of steering-hold, etc.) by the driver according to the amount of work, which is obtained by integrating the product of a time differential value of a steering angle and a steering torque.